Hate and Love
by Speedy-anime-angel
Summary: A guy that Tea hate is out to get her, even if by force. As one develop more hate, the other in turn develop more love. What will happen between the two? Will hate melt and creat romance? R&R Pairng: BT
1. Default Chapter

A brunette was currently making her ways through the heavily crowded halls during break time. Cradling with stakes of papers in her hands, Tea had to crawl and squeeze between people to cut through. Her path was halted with a bunch of girls and guys flirting, winking and punching each other in a seductive fashion. Pressing down her grunt in her throat, Tea rolled her eyes wearily at their fretting and mimicking tone. She jeered under her breathe and cast a blunt glare towards them.  
  
"Losers." Tea grumbled and made a sign of gross.  
  
Sneering maliciously at the popular zooms in school, she inched further to recede from such people. But her motive was stopped at a prompt touch of a finger tip that ran against her skin and snatched her wrist. The hands then pulled her sideway and glide her against a broad chest.  
  
"Hey." The voice was somewhat husky that belonged to a male.  
  
"Let go." Tea strangled under his arms which had strode her in his embrace firmly. "What do you want?" Tea chirped flatly.  
  
"What do I want?" The person impersonated at her and staggered absently. "I think you know the answer to that."  
  
Tea winced in pain as he wrapped her hands over her neck and got a better hold of her. Tea only allowed her glare to squint even more deviously and made no attempt in responding.  
  
"Don't want to answer? Easy then, I'll answer it for you." He spat somewhat kinkily. He then lowered his head and bended perilously close to her that they're only inches away.  
  
Tea clasped a dreadful of cold sweat as his face fumed and an ominously sneer lay on his face. Tea tried to slide her heads away but his strong grip made that impossible to prevail. He grinned unenthusiastically at her attempt on escaping. "You won't get away." He smiled mischievously, focusing his malevolent eyes fixed on her pale face which have become a shade of horrible white.  
  
"JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Tea shrieked when she saw his head sank even lower.  
  
"I'll tell you," He informed, "after this." He said after an eerie pause.  
  
"A-after w-what?" Tea stuttered.  
  
"This." He answered and smashed his lips onto hers forcefully and quickly pulled away.  
  
Tea's face was now a sheer white; she shivered inwardly and bit her lips to stop her teeth from chattering.  
  
"Now that this is finished, I can tell you." He grinned waspishly and stated. "You do remember me saying I like you right?"  
  
A scowl formed on her forehead and she nodded meekly.  
  
"Well now you know I wasn't joking around." He fumbled his voice bitter.  
  
Tea tilted her eyes to meet his eyes filled with the desire to devour her. Tea gulped and flinched in fear. "So what is it you want now?"  
  
"That you go out with me."  
  
Tea groaned and stated soberly. "You see those popular guys and girls that fool around? You are one of them."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I hate them which means I hate you also." She concluded, trailed off in a grave tone.  
  
"Doesn't matter." He retorted coldly.  
  
A gasp escaped her lips and was washed over with coldness at his gruff tone.  
  
Seeing her taken back face, he smirked evilly and continued. "Before I have always thought that I can somehow win you over in the end. But I'm tired of waiting, tired of waiting for you to come to me on your own desire."  
  
"My own desire? W-what is that suppose to mean."  
  
"It means I don't care if you wish to come anymore, my purpose is to get you even if it is by force." He intoned feverishly, sly with resentment.  
  
Tea swallowed the lump in her throat and fought to keep her body from trembling. The tip of her eye saw him narrowing his eyes severely at her.  
  
"You're insane!" She screeched and struggled to get away.  
  
"Maybe I am, but that doesn't change the fact that I want you and I will get you." He seethed as his ingested eyes went deeper into her pupil.  
  
Tea felt a hot sizzle thundered in her blood and fought to control the mutual fear saved in her stomach. "You will not do such thing."  
  
"Oh? How are you going to stop me?"  
  
"I have friends." She reasoned  
  
He gawked and sniffed and then guffawed out loud. "Well if you think your mutt friends can help, you're mistaken."  
  
Just then a loud ringing vibrated the halls and people began to scatter from their group and trailed off into different classes.  
  
Tea mumbled a small thank to the bell and lift her feet to leave.  
  
"Don't think you can get away, do you?" His harsh tone echoed the empty hall.  
  
"I've got to get to class, LET GO!" She elbowed his chest and whacked his hand that was clasping her shoulder. A red spot seeped through his skin however his hand remained where it is.  
  
A grumpy look stretched over his darkened face. "Hitting me won't help; it will only make things worse."  
  
Tea was now flustered with deep frustration. She looked up to see his wolf like expression and looked down again to see the report in her hands that was due this class.  
  
"Give in and I'll let you go."  
  
Tea gleamed hotly into his core and flashed a wry smirk. "Put a knife at my throat and is still a no."  
  
"Stubborn, I like it."  
  
Curing scornfully, Tea raised her hands in the direction of his face and spat it against his cheek.  
  
"Just what do you two think you're doing?" A high shrill voice inquired stiffly.  
  
The two froze and saw the principal veer at them coldly. Tea's pupil dilated to enormous size as he gave a bleak blink as his hand pealed over the spot she slapped.  
  
"I-"Tea was about to speak but was cut off as the principal declared them to meet at her office immediately.  
  
He grinned at her coyly and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's time for some fun."  
  
Tea smashed her fist onto the wall and stomped her feet with floundering effort. After a moment of daze, she shoved her feet to go after them.  
  
"I'll get you Bakura."  
  
Oki finished. Like it? Worth to continue? R&R please oh and suggestions are welcome of what happens next kk? Till then byez!   
  
" " 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all you reviewers, well here is the next chap, hope you like it.  
  
Sensing a ruffle of chill travel down her spine, Tea gulped down the resentment stuffed inside her and placed herself onto the seat opposite of the principal. Bakura wolfed down a waspish grin and sat beside her.  
  
The principal veered at the two skeptically and in the process narrowed her eyes at them. Her mouth pouted and firmed a small sneer that made Tea's skin flinch and prickle.  
  
"Tea?" She began in a gravely steady tone.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Green?" Tea forced down the shiver in her tone and motioned in a clear, innocent voice. Bakura smirked impishly at this and winked seductively which Tea ignored without hesitate.  
  
"I think you know why I asked you to come, right?" She said, squinting sternly at her.  
  
Tea nudged a small nod.  
  
"Well now Tea, you are usually a very good student, so you can see that I'm very surprised to find you in the hall at class period, especially with a boy near you." She stated wearily, and shoved a scornful look toward Bakura.  
  
Bakura only smirked simply and cast his peek back to the brunette.  
  
"Yes." Tea responded merely.  
  
The principal scowled and vexed keenly at the brunette. "Oh? Well what is your excuse?"  
  
"None." Tea heaped back promptly.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, and a wider grin crept upon his mouth. The principal coughed and fixed a penetrating look.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"I said I have no excuse, Mrs. Green." Tea spat acutely, and tilted her eyes meekly to see the principal glaring at her.  
  
"Well surely you got something to say Tea, now I'm going to ask again. What is your excuse?"  
  
Tea fumed and seeped through a cold tone that prickled with iciness. "Well I assumed you said I am a good student, then why would I skip when I have a report due this class?" Tea lift the paper crawled in her grasp.  
  
The principal paused and retorted in a fair tone. "So you are telling me, you didn't mean to be in the middle of the hall during class time."  
  
Tea nodded gratifyingly. "Yes."  
  
"Well why were you there then?" The principal questioned in a wooden tone.  
  
Just when Tea opened her mouth to reply, Bakura cut her off and blabbered in a scurry.  
  
"What she meant to say is, this concerns personal stuff." Bakura insisted.  
  
"And the personally stuff is?"  
  
Bakura flickered his eyes playfully and grinned. "Well surely Mrs. Green, you have experienced the time of a teen, where a certain someone chase after someone else no matter what the outcome would bring."  
  
"I don't understand." The principal reasoned with small hints of stun while Tea grimaced in disgust.  
  
"Well what I'm trying to say is, some people would get what they want even if they miss class." Bakura paused and flashed a mischief smile. "Like Tea."  
  
"LIKE WHA!" Tea squealed aloud and bolted onto her feet, her face turning into a shade of beet red. / That is you, getting what you want even if by force. NOT ME! /  
  
A fierce thrill of glee swept in his eyes as he beamed somewhat kinkily. "No need to be shy Tea, better to tell than hide right? I mean the principal will be smart enough to find out sooner or later."  
  
"I-"Tea felt a pang of hatred rammed against her chest squeezing out the air for her to speak. "I-" Tea tried again but no word spit out.  
  
The principal had now recovered from the shock, and by the crimson look on the brunette's face, she had pretty much persuade herself to believer Bakura's theory.  
  
"Okay. You two can make love anytime you want, but not during class time, clear?" She inclined in a needling tone.  
  
Tea's lip inched into a vicious sneer as mounting dismay staked onto her. She taunted under her breathe but halted herself from erupting.  
  
"Okay now that is settled, I would act as this did not happen. Let this be a warning. But if any event similar to this occurs again, I will not be soft to notify your parents."  
  
Bakura winked slyly, the edge of his mouth curved up in a dry smirk. Before he receded from his seat, he gazed at the brunette and back at the principal.  
  
"Mrs. Green, I have a solution that is if you're willing to listen." Bakura chirped in a violently polite tone.  
  
Mrs. Green sneaked a dark look upon him and was heaped back with a collected face. She fidgeted in her seat and finally nodded.  
  
Eyes clipped, his face shifted into a serious manner that is directed to trick the principal in buying his theory.  
  
"I think it would mean more if you write them down onto a sheet of paper and have us sign it."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes and gleamed at him. /What is he trying to pull?/  
  
Sensing no harm done, the principal slipped out a piece of paper and began scribble onto it. Bakura tossed a flashy look over to Tea and grinned devilishly.  
  
"Okay here it is." Mrs. Green handed the paper to Tea and asked for her signature.  
  
While working on her signature, Tea briefly scanned through the writing.  
  
"Ryou Bakura and Tea Gardener MUST see each other during break time, lunch time or during hours after school. They MUST NOT fool around during class period or I will not hesitate to notify their parents and arrange detentions, signed by Mrs. Green."  
  
Tea felt her shoulder sag and a blunt sign escaped her lips. /For a second there, I thought this is some kind of trick. / Grinning crookedly, Tea evident nothing harmful and signed the paper.  
  
Bakura's graze was engrossed with the image of her. Seeing her sign the paper without quarrel, Bakura knew well that she did not witness the down fault in the paper which would certainly cause her to pay. At the thought of that, a slow menacing sneer curled up on his lips as he focused his slanted eyes upon her.  
  
An agonizing pain threshed in her body as the edge of her eyes examined the tomb robber looking at her through piercing eyes.  
  
Shuddering inwardly, Tea pressed down the mutual fear that flipped in her stomach and instead smiled briskly as she handed the paper to Bakura for him to sign.  
  
Just then, a loud ringing tone vibrated the room and broke the queer silence that has seized between them. The principal grabbed swiftly for the phone and faced her back toward the two. While she was busy grumbling whatever in the phone, a wild grin clung to Bakura's face as he shoved his ear to where Tea's ear lay and muttered.  
  
"You're mine." His voice thinly hoarse and then ran into a fit of evilly chuckle.  
  
Tea eyed him darkly, unsure what he meant by that sentence. She snarled and jerked her head away, ignoring his facial look.  
  
Tea stiffened at the touch of Bakura's fingertip crept up on her face and held her chin firmly. He smiled and broke into a soothing tone.  
  
"Ignoring me?"  
  
Tea attempted a dull look and nodded. "Go away."  
  
"Well maybe you should have read the paper more carefully before you signed it."  
  
A grunt hustled from the back of her mouth as she yanked her head further, avoiding his gaze. "Whatever."  
  
"Don't you whatever me." A sense of irritation grew in his voice at Tea's careless attitude.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Tea."  
  
No respond reflected back only a skip of beating sound that came from the clock above.  
  
"Tea!" Bakura give another try, this time howling her name absently.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes and remained deathly quiet. Bakura blinked and then inched into a husky staggering.  
  
"Okay then I'll tell you." Tea stirred motionlessly, but nevertheless, her ears became alert to whatever he is about to say.  
  
Bakura smirked and said. "When you read the note, it said if any thing said above is broken, she will not hesitate to direct punishment. But did you notice that it also said we must see each other during break time, lunch time and hours after school. Well that means if you don't see me, you are breaking the rules just the same, so now I'll let you figure out the rest. Mind that you can not go and reason with the principal. First it would be suspicious, and second you already signed it without questioning. Am I right?" He inquired somewhat queasily.  
  
Flabbergasted, a monstrous gasp left her mouth as a shade of white colored on her face. She tilted her face to meet his eyes locked with wrath. Her fingers slowly curled up into a fist but she felt a bottomless pit of helplessness flushed inside her.  
  
/You should have seen this coming, Tea! You idiot! / Her mind bawled frantically, and her face deepened into a yet horrible dark color.  
  
The principal was now making her way back to her table, and evident the sour look pasted on the brunette's face. Her eyes twitched gloomily and felt slightly suspicious by the two.  
  
"Okay you two; I want one thing before you leave."  
  
She ordered demandingly and saw their face looking up.  
  
"How am I supposed to know if what you told me is the actual truth? I mean you could be telling me this to hide the real fact why you are skipping."  
  
Her bold voice was trailed off into an absent silence till Bakura broke in.  
  
"So you are saying you want prove of what we are saying is true." Bakura chirped.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then, watch this."  
  
Bakura pinned his malevolent eyes to where Tea sat and glide forward as he planted an exotic kiss onto her lips. Before he pulled away, his voice was icily vulgar as he fumbled in her ear. "Don't show any sign of surprise, or shock or what so ever, I'm telling you, if she finds out the real truth, this would turn out very ugly, at least I will make it much worse for you."  
  
Not having the ability to think, her head swirled hotly as she managed a small nod.  
  
The principal almost fell off the chair at the show displayed in front of her. Somehow, her face boiled into a pointlessly crimson at the two's lips colliding onto each other. She quickly dismissed them before they ask why she is blushing.  
  
Once they step out of the office, Tea faced him with open deranged eyes and was about to strike when Bakura snatch hold of her hands and slammed her body against his chest. Flashing a wink, he bended down and pressed his lips over hers.  
  
Tea groaned and screeched under his lips. Struggling under his grip, she hissed in cry that caught him off guard and slammed a fist in his face. Seeing his tantalizing face, she somewhat chuckled.  
  
"GO TO HELL!" She taunted and quickly flew away into the hall.  
  
Bakura only gawked after the empty hall, a sluggishly smirk crackled on his lips. "You are mine Gardener." He said and then winced at the pain near his cheek.  
  
Okay done, please REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews, luv them all! Anyways enjoy!

Moaning with short breathe, Tea stifled the grunt saved in her throat as she bended down to catch her airs. Puffing and huffing agonizingly, she sneaked a furtive look behind and peered into the empty hall without the shadows of the white haired. She slumped down and yanked her head back to rest on the walls. Her hair was currently frizzled as her penetrating eyes fell deep into dazed pondering.

/What should I do? / Tea fumbled, twisting her mouth sulkily.

She tore her eyes away and rummaged back to the malicious look darted on his face a while ago. It was frightening, to know how much he desire to have her.

She slowly brought her legs near her face and shoved her chins to steady on her ankles. Apprehensiveness curled up inside her, urging up a patch of nauseate emotions.

/What am I suppose to do now? / Tea screeched in her mind, her eyes settled restlessly on the report snatched in her hand.

/Why Bakura, why are you making this so hard for me? / Tea's uncertain voice echoed in her brain, witnessing her pale gloomy face through the reflection on the window opposite her.

Suddenly, a fierce rumble broke the silence that fell around her. She looked up in alarm and found it to be spreading from the room beside her. Struggling to clamber on her feet, she peeked into the room through the small opening of the door. Her eyes widened to find people hustling, yelling, screaming and throwing papers which she assumed to be love notes. The room is wild without the supervision of a teacher. A mild frown swept past her face as she noticed a guy winking seductively at her. His gaze was followed with more stares that centered on her. Her face flushed a bashful red.

"S-sorry to disturb you, I-I'll be on my way." Tea stuttered and quickly flew away from the spot.

Tea was petrified to find a hand gripping her arm and halted her to her feet.

"Why in such a hurry?"

Tea's pupil dilated to find her ear drawn to the voice; it was a husky and somewhat scratchy tone that she is very familiar with.

She pressed down the fury inside her and resisted to look back.

The figure guffawed out loud and sniffed sourly. "I thought you are supposed to hand your report, why are you here in the hall, or better yet why are you in MY class?"

Ignoring his insolent voice, Tea stated solemnly without looking back. "I didn't notice that you are also in the room."

"Oh? And what would you do if you did? Run away like what you're trying to do now?" Bakura mused, a mocking smirk playing on his lips.

Tea grimaced and made a sign of disgust. "Whatever, I got to go." She insisted and her arm flailed to get free.

Bakura's tightened his clasp that it erupted a buckling sound. "No, I don't think so."

Tea shifted her arms yet again and was left to no prevail. Her eyes twitched in rage as she jerked her head to meet his malevolent face. A gasp left her mouth unconsciously.

"Nice to see you again." Bakura mocked, cocking an eyebrow.

Tea managed an indignant glare and turned to see pairs of mischief eyes pinned on them. Tea sweat dropped and cringed to find some guys scanning her with mute interest tugged in their eyes.

/Oh my. / Her mouth dripped open slightly.

"HEY!" A gruff tone snapped.

"Um...yes?" Tea heaped back to whoever the owner of the voice is.

Bakura spared her a scowl and bawled. "No, not you. You over there in the back!"

Tea nodded merely and looked up to see the blonde that Bakura is pointing at.

"Me?" The blonde replied in an innocently quizzical voice.

"Yes you!" Bakura snarled.

"What of me?"

"Stop looking at this girl with your sick eyes you hear!" Bakura accused hotly.

Tea's heart lurched and her face burned a beet red. The others exchanged bleak stares and only managed a grin.

"Oh yeah? What would you do if I don't?" The blonde declared boldly, hints of sarcastic danced in his voice.

Tea continued to gawk.

Bakura snorted filthily and bellowed. "If you don't? Well let me ask you, do you like darkness?"

The others squinted at him in confusion. The blonde however signaled a devious smirk.

"What if I do? And what if I don't? What do you plan to do?" The blonde chuckled evilly.

Returning him a ferocious grin, a piercing light illuminated the room as a golden like item hung around his neck.

The others shared horrified looks and trailed off into stiff breathings.

"Your answer is this." Bakura hissed bitterly.

Tea froze to witness the ring and felt a scream clench in her throat. She tore her eyes away from the item and strode a step back to see the wolf like expression on Bakura's face.

"He is insane!"

"Yes he is." The blonde agreed. "So the Millennium Ring is under your possession eh? Interesting. . . "

Bakura looked at him again, this time rather reluctantly. "You know what it is?"

The blond sneered flatly. "What? You think I don't? Don't mistake me for a moron."

Bakura stopped to look up and lock eyes with him. His intense stare is then followed with a croaky grin. "Very well then, I suppose I don't need to say anymore of its use, do I?"

"No." The blonde gagged promptly and rose to his feet. A slow smile curved on his lips as he tugged his hand in his pocket and took an item in the same shade color as the Ring.

The others examined the item and saw it to be quite alike the one holding in Bakura's hand.

"I-is that the Rod?" Bakura tossed him a tantalizing look.

The blonde simply nodded. Tea blinked and clamped a hand over her mouth in shock.

"And you are?" Bakura asked.

"The name is Malik."

A gust of wind swept by from the windows on the side and brushed a pocket of mist surrounding them.

"Well then, how do you want to settle this?" Bakura inquired in a monotone minded voice.

"You mean the items or the girl?" Malik asked and flashed the brunette a coy smile.

Mounting rage stomped against Bakura's chest at his kinky voice. He pulled a mulish face and warned. "Lay off man, she is mine."

"Oh? Who said?"

"ME!" Bakura bristled.

"Oh really?" Malik chirped less so enthusiastically.

"YES REALLY!" Bakura jeered vaguely, clenching his teeth in the process.

Malik's face inched into a skeptical manner as he spoke. "And she agreed?"

"Well . . ." Bakura halted to a momentary pause. "YEAH!" He finally squeaked.

Tea froze at the outburst, skin prickling, she rushed to reject bluntly. "NO!"

Bakura gave a blank blink and shot her a devilish sneer along with a husky rumble from the back of his throat which was assumed to be a grunt. A gleeful grin stretched cross Malik's face as he gave a thumb up sign gratifyingly.

"Go you!" Malik cheered.

"SHUT UP!" Bakura squawked defensively and linked her hands. "Let's go."

Tea stopped to take a keen look at him and fretted "What the hell? No you're not leaving your class and neither am I going with you."

"Whatever." Bakura muttered and rolled his eyes, continuing dragging her to slide away from the room.

Malik attempted a serene smile and commented. "Don't force the girl man that is not nice."

"You keep your mouth shut!" Bakura snapped dryly and traveled his squint back to the brunette. "Now I have something to show you."

A waspish scowl clouded over her face as her chest weighed with weariness. She quivered in rage and scuffed her feet that ended his blabbering. Seeing his taken back face, she arranged a collected face and informed in a needling tone.

"Bakura, I said I'm not going, there is no use forcing me."

Bakura gave a snort and argued. "Oh yeah? I'll make you, like I said using force means nothing to me. As long as I get what I want in the end, everything goes well."

Tea thrust a scornful look and the rage stuffed inside her leapt out. "Just who the hell do you think you are, I said no, and if you can't accept it. Then deal it yourself, I don't have time to listen to you talking craps." Tea squealed aloud, her expression engulfed with darkness.

A somewhat grave color plastered over his face as a hint of sorrow flushed in his eyes. Malik regarded a grin, nevertheless, his grin faded when he sensed the brunette glared at him, locking with menace.

"I have better thing to do, now will you let go!" Tea stormed.

His yelp was heaped back with a morose sneer and nothing more.

Feeling rather disturbed, her face turned sinister as she give a hefty kick at his leg. "LET GO!"

Distress drowned her face when his hand remained where it is, not a single wince. She looked up to see bends of sweat making down his face and his mouth flinched in pain.

Flashing a sly look wrapped with distaste, she spluttered. "Just what the hell is your problem, I said let go!"

He brooded over the pain clustered near his ankle, however, he strained to remain his face petulant and firm.

The whole class is now eyeing with rather troubled eyes. Stifling giggles can be heard from some girl huddled near the back corner. A few girls give a savage snarl at Tea, perhaps in jealousy.

Shocking with dismay, she nibbled her lips in pondering. A slight croaking sound motioned her to look up.

"A-are you okay?" A sour look lurked to her face as she saw twinge of pain visible on his face.

"Why do you care?" Bakura spat, draping with coldness.

"Fine, by like that." Tea hmphed and looked away.

"Tea?" Bakura started after a moment of silence galloped by.

"WHAT!" Tea barked. / Why did I go off and asked him if he is okay, it's not like I care or anything, stupid jerk. /

"Tea?" Bakura repeated.

"I said WHAT!"

Fuming under his breathe, Bakura grumbled wryly, somewhat bashful. "M-my leg hurt."

"I-"A faint blush danced around her cheek at his confession. "Well . . . "

Bakura looked up, a source of dazzling hope hidden in his pupil "Yeah?"

Feeling partly responsible, Tea heaved a sign and bended down and saw a dark purple bruise pasted near his ankle. She ran her finger gingerly cross his bruise which sends a shivering feeling down his back.

"Well . . . "

"Yes?"

"Well . . . it's your fault I kicked you."

Gawking, his mouth dropped open. "Oh you're accusing me!" he fought grumpily.

Malik simple grinned. "Nice.""

"Yes I am accusing you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Snarling through gritting teeth, Bakura leapt his hands into the air in frustration, oblivious that by taking such motive, he had literally let go of her hand.

After a moment of daze, Bakura finally realized what just happened. "Fine, you can go whatever."

Blinking at his childlike whimper, she glimpsed upon his bitter face in need for some comfort.

Exhaling a monstrous sign, she retorted. "Let's just say I'm not so narrow-minded and that you happened to run into a VERY generous person. Sit down and I'll do your wound."

Her offer was heaped back with utterly shocked face, looking at her slyly.

Slowly, his lips inched into a smile, a simple, pleasant smile without the role of sarcasm.

His mouth almost twitched in a form that would spit out the word thank you till he rushed to press it down and instead he complained. "Well my wound is not going to get better if you keep standing there!"

Done, hope you like it , I certainly enjoyed writing this chap, well PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
